


Pure Love, Pure Power

by OccupationLove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheek Kisses, College AU, Cute, Ferris Wheels, Games, Holding Hands, M/M, Shy, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, awkward Ludwig, county fair, pure affection, stuffed animals, understanding Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: Prompt: I wanted to ask for something fair related. Like county fairs with Ferris wheels and winning stuffed animals at games and stuffAlfred and Ludwig go on a date at a county fair. Honestly, Ludwig isn't really sure how to handle how much Alfred loves and trusts him.





	Pure Love, Pure Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realmzenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmzenith/gifts).



> Realm! I love you and I hope you love this story! This kinda fits into the College AU I'm planning. Not quite (they are a little older than my actual AU).  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and any feedback is very much appreciated! Also I apologize for this being so short I felt like I was going to make it annoying if I wrote much more.

Ludwig honestly wasn’t sure he had ever felt like this before. Actually he was absolutely, no doubt in his mind, sure that he had never felt like this before. Which wasn’t to say that he had never felt loved, that was nothing but a lie--his brother and Elizaveta and the friends he’d made in his twenty years of life loved him plenty and he knew it. But, he had never felt like his existence, just the sheer fact that he lived, meant more to someone than their own well-being or dreams.  
  
He felt a little overwhelmed if he was being honest. That was way too much power to put on his shoulders.  
  
Ludwig took a deep breath and started to attempt to logic through the situation. Ok, so if he loved the man standing in front of him just as much as he was loved in return did that make the power field even? Or would he just have to make a conscious decision every day to treat Alfred the best he possibly could? What if he--”Lud? Which one do you want?”  
  
Ludwig’s eyes widened as he realized what Alfred meant. When the shorter man had redirected them to a dart game, he had believed that he was doing it out of sheer competition or just for the fun of it. Now, however, Alfred had won said game and was asking Ludwig which stuffed animal he wanted. The young woman behind the counter looked alarmed and that was honestly putting him more on edge than the idea of carrying the stuffed animal-an idea that most certainly made him anxious. He was already shaking his head before Alfred could repeat the question, “That’s not...I mean why don’t you pick whichever one you want? I don’t...I don’t need…”  
  
He saw Alfred’s head tilt slightly to the side at the same time he realized his face was unnecessarily warm. Al’s mouth curved upwards in what looked like an understanding smile before he turned back towards the game manager and pointed confidently at a large teddy-bear. The girl scrambled backward to get it and by the time she had pushed it towards Alfred she looked even more embarrassed than Ludwig felt.  
  
Alfred shoved the bear under his arm before grabbing Ludwig’s hand and pulling him through the crowd towards the fair rides. They were just a few feet away from one of those rides that turned the riders upside down inside a circle when the grip loosened and Al’s fingers wove in between Ludwig’s. Suddenly, he came to a stop and smiled almost apologetically up at him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. I just… I guess I watch too many movies.”  
  
Ludwig shook his head, “It’s okay. And it depends on who you’re asking really. I’m sure other film fanatics think you don’t watch enough, actually.”  
  
Alfred’s smile softened as he pushed the bear up toward Ludwig, “Do you want the bear? I mean, this is technically our first date and it might make a good reminder.”  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and pushed the toy away, “This is not our first date.”  
  
Alfred laughed, “It’s the first time we’ve been off campus.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow, “I have to go off campus now for a date to count?”  
  
Alfred sighed dramatically, “Ok so I guess this is our fourth date, then.”  
  
“Fifth.”  
  
Blue eyes blinked up at him, “What? We went to see those two movies and we went to dinner the once so....”  
  
“I bought us both coffee and cake and we laid on the quad until three a.m. and you tried to count the stars. There are five.”  
  
Alfred’s face lit up like one of Gilbert’s overly decorated Christmas trees, “I didn’t know you considered that a date!”  
  
He nodded, “Of course.”  
  
His boyfriend laughed again, “So I went through all that build up and worrying about whether or not you’d go to a movie with me when you already thought we were on a date?”  
  
Ludwig felt his face heating up again and he opened his mouth to give some sort of explanation but nothing came to mind. Alfred snorted in amusement and tilted his head up to kiss Ludwig a kiss on the cheek. Honestly, it felt like forever before Alfred pulled away and started pulling him through the crowd again, “Come on. If there’s any time to get on the ferris wheel now is that time.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
Al was almost bouncing as he walked, “Well, ferris wheels are like this symbol of romance and I think if anybody is having a romantic moment right now it’s us.”  
  
Ludwig only had a second to wonder at how Alfred’s movie trivia got placed into conversation before said man stopped again and looked back at Lud, “You aren’t afraid of heights or anything, right?”  
  
Ludwig shook his head. Alfred nodded, took a deep breath, and kept walking, “Okay, good. I am a little bit but I’ll be okay if you’re okay.”  
  
He smiled and held Alfred’s hand tighter, “I won’t let you fall.”  
  
“Good because if you think I’m letting go of you, you are sorely mistaken.”  
  
“So if you fall, I’ll fall too?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That sounds good to me. I’m not sure I’d be able to handle a version of myself that let you go.”  
  
Alfred squeezed his hand briefly but said nothing as they got into line for the ferris wheel. Ludwig wished he could have said that they kissed at the top, if only because Alfred and his obsession with how movies go would have been ecstatic to be able to say that. However, the strength of Alfred trusting him and holding on to him at the top was more than enough for Ludwig. So, maybe he had a lot of power and maybe Alfred loving and trusting him so much made that power stronger. But right then it seemed that he could use that to make Alfred feel just as important as Ludwig felt.  
  
Or at least Ludwig hoped that he could make Alfred feel as loved as he deserved. He would most certainly try.

Bonus:  
  
Ludwig tapped his fingers against the steering wheel just hard enough to make a noise but hopefully not loud enough to wake up Alfred who had reclined the passenger seat and wrapped himself around his teddy-bear, which he had named Theodore. He glanced over at his curled up form before focusing again on the road. He hadn’t expected the fair to go so well. In fact, he was starting to believe he was addicted to seeing Alfred’s smile. And if that meant going on a million dates and a million fairs...he wasn’t complaining.  
  
“Lud?”  
  
He stopped tapping his fingers, “Hm?”  
  
Alfred blinked blearily at him, “Which stuffed animal would you have picked?”  
  
Ludwig smiled and tapped his chin in mock thought, “Maybe the rabbit?”  
  
Alfred yawned, “The blue one?”  
  
He shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”  
  
Alfred hummed and snuggled closer to the bear, “Okay. That one was pretty cute.”  
  
Three weeks later, there was a large blue bunny sitting on his bed with a note that said: I thought you deserved something as fluffy as Theo and as cute as you. Love, Alfred  
  
P.S. I’m sorry that I didn’t win it at a game stand.


End file.
